Summer Road Trip
by BlackPetals23
Summary: Thanks to Rouge, Shadow is sent on a road trip with thirteen other Mobians, some of which he never even knew existed. From West Mobius to East Mobius, this ebony hedgehog is about to learn a thing or two about true friendship and love before heading back home when all is said and done. That is if their van doesn't break down in the middle of nowhere... *Redo to High School Life*


**Me: *looks at Shadow* You ready for the redo?**

**Shadow: Do I have to sing?**

**Me: No.**

**Shadow: Then let's do this. *both put on sunglasses, wearing black suits***

**STH © SEGA**

**Sarah belongs to me, BlackPetals23.**

**Flame and Sunny belong to Phantomask.**

**I own nothing that is either a song mentioned or any brand of something, which I will put in **_**italicized **_**font thingy for you to tell. But beware, some **_**italicized **_**stuff are the thoughts of the characters.**

**Ages:**

**I know they aren't all the same age in **_**anything **_**but FanFiction stories but I'm gonna make them near the same age. You'll see throughout the story.**

**-Read if you want to…**

_If any of you remember High School Life before I deleted it then you should remember that most of the songs were from Glee. Finn Hudson was played by Cory Monteith, an actor/singer that I thought was one of the best in our time, but that's just my opinion._

_Anyway, if any of you that have read High School Life remember that Shadow sang—in the videos and music, I've always pictured Cory's singing voice (sometimes even regular talking voice) as Shadow's voice in my stories. There, of course, shall be more talented people like you; Cory, but they won't be __**you**__. Rest in peace, you incredible man._

_He left our world forever, unexpectedly._

_Love you, Cory._

**Enjoy!**

I know.

You read the title and you're either thinking A) it's finally here! Or B) not another high school story, this author is a dumbass!

Well…you'd be right.

Here's the redo.

And it's not another high school story. =D

Hasta la vista, motherfu-

Wait…those are the wrongs notes…

Right, I mean…enjoy this redo of what once was a high school story now turned into a story about the gang's wildest summer yet. (Note- You may listen to any songs like the "Opening Credits" one you shall find eleven words after this note while the story is going and until the song is noted 'stop' in the story, if you get that...have a cookie.)

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**Beginning Of Senior Year Always Starts With A Road Trip (Of Course)**

~~~.~~~

**(Opening Credits: "Crazy in Love" by Beyoncé)**

Jade eyes stared out the window of the van. A pink hedgehog held a bored expression what seemed the beginning of absolutely positively nothing.

_That's me. Here I am._

_Fourteen unlikely friends on one road trip just to escape one thing._

_School._

_I don't know how we all agreed to this but we did. And I guess I should be excited about this little road trip since we're going from West Mobius to East Mobius with pit stops on the way. But so far, all we've done is sit in a van._

_It's still the first day though, so, you know…I don't know. I'm sure the kids in school are probably learning new things and here I am. Supposed to be on an adventure but stuck in a van on a scorching day._

_Eggman went on vacation for some odd reason. But we're sure by the time he gets back, he'll have some new robot machine ready for us to kick ass on. We're just friends in a van, relaxing while hearing snores from the back seat like usual._

_Enjoying the breeze and the freedom since we don't have to go to school if we're M.I.A., at least...that's what I thought. _

_I'm surprised Sonic's held up so far. He usually likes to run, but I guess it's because of one thing: friendship._

_And besides another word: guilt._

Amy let her quills blow out from the van window. She was seated in the back of the white vehicle, poking her head out of the window.

Sonic was seated in front of her, leaning back with his quills over the seat. Tails was seated beside him, reading a comic book and sprawled out next to Knuckles who was sleeping. Cream was beside Amy, drawing while Rouge somehow painted her toenails and fingernails in the moving vehicle.

Blaze was behind Amy, videotaping Silver who was softly snoring and holding her in his lap. Next to Silver was Sonia on the lap of her new boyfriend, Flame Summers.

He was a bright orange hedgehog with red, orange, yellow-ish eyes and quills like Manic's only more "outta there". He was snoozing along with the female, keeping a tight grip on her.

Manic was on the far right in the back of the van, if you looked back from the space between the two seats in the very front. In his lap was his crush, Sunny. She was a blonde hedgehog with bronze colored eyes and bleach blond quills that went to her waist with some silver streaks in it.

"Could you turn that song down?" Blaze called softly from the back.

Shadow, the driver for now, reached over and turned it down. Manic leaned his head back tiredly. "Thank you!"

"Sh!" Blaze hissed.

Manic rolled his eyes, looking out the window while Sunny texted on her phone. In the passenger seat was Sarah Hutchington, an eighteen year old lime green hedgehog with brown eyes and naturally wavy quills that went to her shoulders.

"So…"

Amy's ears perked in Sonic's direction. Shadow heaved a sigh. It was only a matter of time when the All Mighty Blue Blur would get bored in that van. His rival knew it yet he was dragged on this whole "quest" by a certain bat.

At least he had his emerald that he would use at any time to get away…

…Then again he was in the same van as a hedgehog who had a mallet that could possibly crush his skull into a million pieces if need be. Sure, he was immortal and could probably defeat Amy in one hit, but he didn't want to hassle the teenager by leaving.

"Are we there yet?" Sonic inquired in sheer boredom.

"We didn't quite have a location premeditated out," Shadow calmly answered.

Sonic sat up with a raised eyebrow, making a slight 'o' with his mouth. "Premeditated?"

"Thought out, Sonic," Amy whispered in his ear.

"Right, I know," Sonic reassured the pink hedgehog. "I just wondered why such the big use for words at a time like this."

Amy slightly frowned, narrowing one eyebrow at the Mobian. She sighed sketchily by the time she leaned back in her brown, comfy seat. Silence covered throughout the large moving automobile. After awhile, all that could be heard was Tails flipping pages of his comic, Cream's crayons striking the lined paper and Rouge blowing on her nails while trying to get them to dry sooner.

Blaze put away the camera and leaned against Silver's chest, gazing out the window at the passing scenery. Manic was staring at the suitcase upside down, reading, '_Amy R.' _over and over again while Sunny wiggled her toes from her flip-flops.

Sarah cracked her knuckles, ignoring Shadow's cringing face at the awful sound. She popped her neck and then her ankles.

"Would you stop that!?" Shadow hissed at her, ears level alongside his head.

"What?" the female shrugged.

Shadow sighed in relief when the sound stopped for good. Right up until she moved and her whole hip popped. The ebony hedgehog gripped the steering wheel, glaring at her slowly.

"What!?" Sarah wailed, shrugging. "I haven't moved in an hour—that pop just happened!"

Rouge watched them whisper in an argument. It was quite amusing to the bat, but Knuckles blocked her view as he tossed in his sleep, slobber dripping down his chin. She grimaced at the sigh before her.

"Ugh, revolting echidna," she mumbled, grabbing a napkin from her purse and leaning over the seat.

Cream and Amy stared after her. The rabbit tilted her head uncertainly. "Miss Rouge, what are you doing?"

"Cleaning his slobber off," Rouge wiped her napkin and got the saliva off of him.

Cream smiled warmly. "You are soft to you him, aren't you?"

"Hmph," Rouge raised an eyebrow slightly, throwing the napkin out the window.

The rabbit made her surprised face at the bat's reaction. Throwing a napkin out onto the road wasn't quite what Cream was looking for. "Miss Rouge-"

"It's just Rouge, babe," the bat answered, looking for something in her black purse.

Amy leaned her head on the seat, hiding under Sonic's quills. "You carry napkins in your purse?"

"Wouldn't you if you saw _that_," Rouge pointed to Knuckles, "every day?"

The pink hedgehog shrugged to answer the twenty year old.

Rouge technically didn't need to come on the road trip, but if it involved in seeing Mobius then she was all in for it, just to see if there were any jewels she could get her grabby hands on. Like said before, Shadow was dragged into the whole mess by her, and the same went for Knuckles.

"But aren't you dating him?" Cream simply asked.

Rouge's eyes then bugged in a comical type of way at the rabbit's question, she straightened out her longer hair that reached almost to her chest nowadays. "No."

"Are you sure? I thought you told Blaze and I that you were," Cream pondered, rethinking of the memory before nodding surely. "Yup, I know you did."

Rouge put her hands on her hips. "I am not."

"I think you're lying," Blaze whispered from the back seat.

Rouge stared at the cat, pointing at her warningly but the quiet feline didn't bother to look at her. Amy would've giggled but she was too caught up on one fact. She sat straight, looking past Cream.

"You never told me but you told them?"

"No!"

It was Amy's turn to put her hands on her hips. "So you're admitting it?"

"No, I mean, I'm not dating anyone at the moment," Rouge controlled her rage, keeping her cool as she sat back down in her seat. "That's what I said to them but I don't think they fully understood what I meant."

Sunny softly giggled at Rouge's expressions.

Everything was calm and quiet after that. Even Sarah stopped bickering with Shadow. Right up until Blaze shook her head. "Nope, you said you were dating him."

* * *

"The Golden Hotel," Amy read the sign as they drove in at nearly ten in the night.

The "golden" hotel didn't seem too golden. It was a run-down place for sure. Or where smokers passed their time away.

"This is not golden," Rouge snorted. "Trust me, I know gold and this is not it."

"I believe we could've justified that for ourselves, Rouge," Shadow unbuckled. "But it's the only place for the next fifty miles."

"We are in the middle of nowhere," Rouge said while Knuckles opened his door on his side and hopped out.

"That's because hardly anyone lives in the outskirts of West Mobius," Knuckles answered the annoying bat, pulling down his seat so the girl could get through.

Blaze pushed Amy's seat over on top of Cream's seat and made an alleyway until they had to crawl over Sonic's seat while the hedgehog held the door open. Sonic tapped his foot, waiting for the couples to get out.

Shadow was in the lodge quickly, leaving Knuckles to open the door. A light peach colored tabby cat with green eyes and short, red hair glanced up at them tiredly. "Hello, how may I help you?"

"Room," Shadow told her with a hard gaze.

"Right, that'll be three hundred per night," the cat said with a weak smile while Shadow took out his wallet from his jeans.

After so many Mobians starting to wear clothes thanks to Earth ideas, they made _everyone _wear clothes, so the males had to deal with it and buck up. Shadow waited while she got a key.

"Room fourteen. You can just drive around, it's on the outside but you'll have a door for the hallway and ice machine is just in the kitchen area next to the vender machines."

Shadow nodded, walking back out as Rouge and Amy walked in. He motioned for them to follow him. "I don't know why you followed me in the first place," he told the group. "I have to drive around the building anyway."

Most of them groaned while they walked back to the van.

~~~.~~~

"You got _one_ room?" Sonic asked as Shadow opened the door.

"It has two beds and a TV, Sonic," Amy squeezed through the two males. "We'll be fine."

"Who gets the bed?" Sonic asked, following Amy.

"Girls first," Shadow said. "Guys can just sleep on the floor."

"Why did you get one room, Shadow?" Rouge asked the hedgehog who sat at the edge of the first bed.

"Does it look like I'm made of money?"

"Fine," Rouge sighed. "From here on out we save as much money as possible to get a good hotel in East Mobius."

"Why East Mobius?" Silver shrugged, walking past her to sit next to Shadow.

"Because, if I'm in that city at all, I will be sleeping in a nice hotel room, thank you very much," Rouge said with a thin smile on her muzzle with her finger pointed at them doing that fierce move girls do with the finger and swaying their body, pursing their lips.

Silver was kinda lookin' up at her but his lips were set apart.

"...Your mouth is huge."

* * *

"What'cha drawing, Cream?" Tails asked, leaning over the bed to see the rabbit coloring away still.

Even though she was fifteen now and had longer ears and hair, she still reminded Tails of the small rabbit that had excellent manners, not like she didn't have them anymore.

"Hey, Tails," Cream smiled tenderly. "Just drawing…"

She looked back at her picture and moved slightly so the kitsune could see. Tails stopped and sighed sadly. "Sorry, Cream…"

The picture was of Cheese, Cream's chao that died when she was ten. Cream shrugged. "I miss him…but I was six. I should've known I wouldn't have him forever."

Tails put a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her portrait again. "He looks good."

"This show sucks," Sonia said to her brother, eating chocolate covered pretzels.

"Tell that to the remote person," Sonic said, lying on the floor and motioning to Amy.

"No, I need to catch up on my soap operas."

"Yes, but does it have to be this one?" Sonia whined.

"I always watch them in order."

Rouge walked out from the bathroom with a towel around her head and pajamas on. "Okay, well, it's officially midnight. What did you kiddies learn yesterday on your first day of school?" the bat laid back on the same bed Cream was drawing on.

"I learned patience," Shadow stated, sneaking a grape from Knuckles, waiting for the echidna to look away finally.

Rouge smirked at him before looking up at Cream. The rabbit shrugged. "I learned to shade better for my picture of Cheese."

Everyone got silent but Amy cleared her throat. "I learned to never listen to Sonic when he said I broke the ice machine."

Sonic slightly smiled, eyes on the TV, while she finished her sentence. "I learned that someone smells like gingerbread cookies…"

"What?" Sonia snorted in hilarity.

Sonic looked at her and sniffed. "No, it's not you."

"Me," Blaze raised her hand. "I used that soap last night…And I learned Sonic could smell that far away among other different scents, bravo," she clapped for the blue hedgehog that raised a fist up in the air.

"I learned that my comic character saved the world," Tails flipped through it and sighed, "again…"

"I learned absolutely nothing," Knuckles said, making some laugh and making Shadow steal another grape.

Sunny giggled and batted her eyes. "I learned Rouge is dating Knuckles."

When everything was silent, they all mentally turned to the blue one that could break it in any way he first thought of.

"Awkwwwward."


End file.
